


Ice and Death

by Michealis_Mika



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor : the Dark World, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Creature x Human, Gay Sex, Ice, Ice Magic, Incest, Incest but not incest, M/M, Mage x Human, Magic, ThorKi for life, Yaoi, beastiality, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: Anger and sadness is deeply rooted into the heart of the creature who holds ice in its hands.Love and passion built into the soul of the mere mortal who fell in love.What happens then, when the enchanted mortal chops down the Ancient Tree that is key to all life?





	Ice and Death

**Author's Note:**

> There’s only a liiiitle sex scene at the end though. So yeah.

_There was once an Ancient Tree in the deepest, brightest part of the forest. The heart, of the forest. Many have searched for the tree, but none have come across it. For those who did, never returned. It was said that the tree held powers so strong, it made the King of all nine realms weep in jealousy. But unbeknownst to many, the power is darker, darker than any evil of the nine realms. The tree may be wicked, but it also has kindness. For it protects all life. However, a battle between the nine realms made the Tree seek solace, and had found it here, on Earth, where it now lays, protecting this world, and only this world._

A beautiful creature with enchanting locks of black and smooth pale snow encasing its soul within. Its bright green eyes never ceased to dance along each and every item it saw as it danced across the ice cold lake. Movement graceful, even the most graceful swan would go green, and touches so gentle it made the lightest feathers tremble, the mysterious shadow made sure nothing was touched. Red berries dotted with ice sparkled in the sunlight and dew drops frozen in time under the leaves of the big trees. The icy cold layer of the lake glimmered and shined, begging to be skated along due to its smoothness. Squirrels scuttled about in the snow, trying to pick the best berries to eat. Insects could be heard cicading to their partners from a distance. The lively harmony of the ecosystem brought joy to the heart. But the more it stared out at the once lively lake, the more the omnious aura grew and drew clouds of hail in and the animals nearby ran for their lives. Once the sound of thunder roared, it rolled away as quickly as it came, and the beautiful being ran off, scared and panicked. Graceful movements still did not cease, as the being dashed through the green forest, dirtying its feet with mud and sand. But it mattered not, as the creature with the beautiful black locks of hair entered a dark stone cave, the grime and dirt floating off its body instantly as it scrambled into the shadows once more.

The human was hunting. It was spring, the best time for hunting rabbits. His villagers needed food, and he was all willing to put down his needs for his own village and its people. So off he went, scavenging for any sign of food to feed his people, with but only a bow and arrow in hand. Of course, the man was not so foolish as to only bring one arrow, but he liked to reuse his resources whenever he could. It was not long before he had already captured a good haul and was ready to return home after the last catch, but a frosty cool breeze had caught his attention. As all humans are, his curiosity tugged his strings and onward he went, following the icy breeze that sent shivers down his spine. He knew not of what to expect, but he knew that no good could come from a cold wind in the middle of spring.

However, the feeling of ease and tranquility was slowly seeping into his heart, and he knew not why. Until he saw the most celestial being on the grounds that he had grown up on. The shiny and luscious black locks curled and danced in the wind, and he swore he could almost see another life in that raven black hair that was darker than night. The most gentlest of movements that graced its being was so hypnotising it almost made him go mad. Those pale feet buried in the clean white snow made him shiver. He was probably out of his mind at that moment. He was struck, with what, he knew not. But he knew that he wanted to be close to the being instantly, no. He _needed_ to be close to the celestial being. He did not understand his beast-like want for the creature, and he feared himself. But then, the creature’s beautiful green eyes turned ice blue, and a storm drew close. He was shaken, but he could not move. His muscles failed to carry out the orders of his mind thus, he simply stood behind the tree and watched with trepidation and amazement. Then, the clouds of darkness was called off, and the being ran off, fear evident in its entire body. He failed to catch the nameless man, and so, he returned to his village, lost and dreamy for the rest of the day.

The next few days, he spent a good amount of time hunting extra food for his people while searching for the man he had once seen by the frozen lake. Why was there a frozen lake, however? The thought had not occurred to him at that point of time as he was simply too star struck to even process all his thoughts properly. The man was barely dressed in anything except for the dark green robes that hugged his frame tightly. The material did not look thick enough to possibly shield any cold, yet the man did not look fazed by the temperature at all. He remembered being able to see his breath as he walked away from the lake and away from the man he was enchanted by. He frowned, picking up another dead carass and retrieving his arrow along the way. He had spent days trying to find the lake, but it seemed that the lake did not want to be found. Confusion only served to aid his frustration, but he carried his haul back home, dejected once more that he failed to find the creature that now haunts his dreams at night and his mind at day.

The creature had finally decided to roam the dense forest again, when he had enough courage to do so. His bare feet wriggled and moved around when his cold skin touched the bare earth. He inhaled deeply, making sure his filthy lungs were cleansed by the breath of Mother Nature. He closed his eyes, allowing the wind to carress his cold skin. He knew he was not of Mother Nature’s child, but it was the only solace he could truly indulge in, as he knew not of his beginning except for the whispers of folklore and tales of his kind. He opened them again, but what stood before him was not what he had ever expected to see, and much less interact with. ‘A human....?’ he immediately pushed his guard up, eyes glaring holes into the homosapien before him and muscles flexing behind the tight cloth to show he was ready to battle. However, the man in front of him merely choked on his words as he dropped his catch of dead rabbits and his weaponry. The human was confused. But so was he. Finally, after what felt like ages of staring, the human spoke. “You are.... Beautiful.” The man with golden locks that matched the sun’s rays gasped, taking a step back as he realised he had spoken. The man in green raised an eyebrow, blinked twice, and then, the most devious smirk you could ever see befell upon his sharp yet gentle features. “I have been told much better compliments than this, human,” the being sang, barely above a whisper, as he walked around the human, scanning his entire body with those bright green orbs. The man with golden hair and a girthy body spoke again, though in a lower voice, “I merely wish to know your name.” The creature stopped in its tracks as an ice cold finger poked his shoulder. Frosty. The man held back a shiver. “My name?” The creature echoed, humming before suddenly sticking its ice-cold body against the human’s back, instantly causing a reaction that was expected, but always enjoyable. His muscles rippled behind his leather armour and he gasped. “You are cold.” The creature laughed, a breathy one beside his ear. He whispered, “that is what I am.” Before disappearing from his side and gone from his sight. The man turned around quickly, looking all around him for any signs of the creature he just had a brief encounter with. He was shaken. He picked up his items and travelled back, this time, confusion clouding his mind.

It was only ten nights later, did the man with the bow return to the forest. But he did so at night, in hopes that he could finally hear the reply of the creature that had surely bewitched him. Sure enough, he was somehow brought back to the same place where he first saw the creature by the lake. His voice was now loud and strong, sure and confident. “Speak your name.” He clutched his bow tight in his hand, as if he was ready to break it like a twig. The creature almost blended into the surroundings were it not for its sparkling green eyes that reflected the light of the night. The being smiled, a gentle one that melted his heart. “If you truly wish to know so, then you will have to earn it,” the creature pushed the man back, causing him to lift off the ground and fly into a tree. He groaned and picked himself up fairly quickly, poised to attack. But he was beaten down, a punch to his left cheek, a blow to his right ribs, and a kick to his knee that sent him kneeling before the creature that was lean and smaller than him, but stronger and faster than the man ever could be. “Now, speak your name, human.” The creature demanded, body pressed against his legs as he held a well sculpted blade of ice against the man’s throat. He breathed. And he spoke in hushed tones. “The name I was bestowed with is Thor.” The creature narrowed its eyes, let go of the man, and moved at least a feet away from him. Thor collapsed to his hands and knees, taking in deep breaths. “And my name is Loki.” Just like that, the creature who called himself Loki disappeared with the wind. Thor was still confused, but slightly sated, confusingly.

When autumn came, the human was sure he would never lay his eyes on Loki again, but he was once again proven wrong. This time, he found the creature in its ice lair, resting. Of course, enchanted as he was, he sneaked into the cave and watched the creature sleep. Black strands of hair curled and twisted around in just the perfect way, chest gently rising up and down rhythmically, facial features calm and peaceful, until the man felt sharp vines of steel cold ice curl around his wrists and ankles that slammed him into a ice covered wall. Once again, he groaned, louder. “And what did you expect, sneaking onto my grounds like that, human?” Thor grinned, a foolish but infectious grin. Loki held back his own. “I recommend you stay out of my way, foolish man.” Thor disagreed, “Loki.” He breathed. Loki held his breath. “I spend my days thinking about you, and I spend my nights yearning for you. Please, come to my village and let us live together.” Loki scoffed, bewildered by the man’s dreams. “And what? Live happily together forever? Oh my dear Thor, we barely know each other, and you beg for companionship with a stranger like me. You sure are a weird creature.” Loki sneered, cold finger tracing the jawline that belonged to Thor. The man shivered. “Go, before I kill you myself.” Thor was released, but he did not leave. Yet. “Let me strike a deal with you, Loki.” He was disinterested. Thor growled. “It involves the taking and giving of lives.” Now that, that Loki was interested. His back still faced Thor however, but he waved at him to continue. Thor did. “I wish to spend thirty days with you. To woe you. To know you. To understand you. If I fail to capture your heart within the thirty days, I allow you to take my soul.” Loki laughed. He just laughed. “Oh you foolish human being! I must say, you sure are a brave fellow. But what do you take me for, a demon?” Loki wiped the tears from his eyes, but the man with golden locks was serious, and he stood his ground. Loki sighed, shaking his head as he began to circle Thor again. “Let us do something else instead.” Thor looked confused but remained silent. “Cut down this tree, and I shall be yours.” Loki said. Thor simply gave Loki a look. “Oh, you will be pleased to know that the tree is no normal life. It is said that no man has ever been able cut down that tree. It is also the tree that binds me to this forest. So if you want me, cut down that tree.” Thor was thinking. He was suspicious, but it sounded so tempting. Thor made his mind up. He stood tall, shoulders broad as he replied, “when do we begin?” Loki grinned. “ _Today_.” Thor glared and Loki laughed. “Bewitch me, Thor.” The golden man did.

The day was spent preparing for the travel. Thor had told his village that he had to leave for a few days to seek peace in his own heart. The villagers had been seeing his troubled look for quite a while, and thus agreed easily to his reasoning. Axe in hand, leather bag slung onto his shoulder and skin adequately covered in fur, he travelled with the enchanting creature across the dense forest. Nights were spent warming themselves with a small fire, days were spent trekking across jungles of fire and death. Battles were fought side by side, Thor swinging his mighty axe that was as sharp as a knife into red skinned monsters and Loki freezing up all and any creature that stepped close to him within a five metre radius. That night, Loki whispered to Thor, “I can feel that our journey is close to its end....” Thor carressed Loki’s cheek as his head was comfortably placed on his lap. Unknowingly, they had grown closer over the time spent together. Loki placed his still ice cold hand on Thor’s own warm ones, keeping the warm hand on his cold face. Loki closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth seeping slowly into his soul. “Thor....” Loki mumbled, slowly drifting off into sleep. Thor could not help the smile on his face as he combed Loki’s hair with his other hand, watching the being become peaceful. Over the travel, Thor had learnt of the mischief that Loki specialised in. His lies elaborate and believable, and now, Thor could not help but to suspect the creature of the journey it had sent him out on. But as exhaustion creeped in on the man, he himself slowly closed his heavy eyelids, letting the suspicion drift away as he slumped back on the stone wall and allowed sleep to tuck him in.

When he awoke the next morning, panic rose to his throat as he realised Loki was not by his side. A cry. Loki’s cry. Thor grabbed his weapon, racing to the direction of the voice. He roared Loki’s name, wishing for a reply to ensure his state of living. “Thor!” Thor’s blue eyes raged with a fire he had not known that he possessed. Fear also struck him hard, but he did not let it show. He crashed and tumbled through the thick and ferocious greenlands, only to find himself tumbling onto clear land. He searched with his eyes for his precious partner, only to find him down on his knees, venomous looking brown vines wrapped around Loki’s entire being, tightening each second. “Loki!” The creature turned back, a face of begging as tears streamed down his face. “Help me!” Loki cried out, head forced to turn back as the vines tightened and wrapped itself around his chest tighter, cutting off any and all possible movements. “Unleash him, you beast!” Thor roared, dashing forward to chop down the vines that held onto Loki as prisoner. Vines began to wrap around his own ankles as he cut off the deadly thorns from Loki’s body, and so he shook them off. When Loki was released, Thor grabbed him by the waist and retreated a safe distance from the tree. Thor nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck, breathing in his scent to calm himself. Loki hugged the man, arms curled around his neck as he sobbed silently into Thor’s chest. Thor rubbed circles with his hand against Loki’s back. Loki welcomed the warmth that Thor provided, relief flooding his body. “Why did you venture out?” Thor asked, grabbing Loki by the shoulders to demand an answer. Loki could not look him in the eyes. Thor shook him. “I was.... called out.” Thor frowned. “By the tree?” Loki nodded his head, silent. Thor decided to retreat further, eyeing the tree once more before pulling Loki back to their campsite.

Upon returning, Loki looked different. Thor noticed the way Loki was breathing, ragged and slightly out of pace. Loki’s cheeks were a little more rosy than before. Loki’s movements were skittlish, shaky, ungraceful. Thor could take no more and he asked, before placing a hand on his shoulder which was swiped away by Loki. “What has gotten into you?” Loki snarled, green orbs sharp with confusion and fear, but also anger. Lots of it. “Stay away from me.” Loki scrambled further away, breathing becoming even more weird than before. Thor did not back down. He pushed forward, and Loki fought back, only to be pinned down by the man. “Let me go.” Loki growled, low and dangerous. Thor shivered. And that was when he realised the hardness prodding against his thigh. Thor looked at Loki, and Loki, ashamed, looked away. Thor smiled. “You need not be afraid of such desires, Loki.” Loki shivered when he heard that rough voice utter his name. “I have no such desires, foolish human.” Thor tilted his head, questioning. Loki growled, pushing against his trapped wrists weakly. “I was poisoned, fool.” Thor looked at him, surprise adorning his sun kissed face. Loki almost wanted to kill Thor for how stiff he was. But the element of surprise did not last long, and Thor’s face changed into one Loki knew all too well. He shook his head, aghast. “Whatever you are planning, it will not work. Stop it, your abhorrent idea is ineffectious,” Loki whispered in harsh tones, trying to keep his moans out of the way. It was hard when his bulge was conveniently rubbing against Thor’s gigantic thigh. Thor was going with it. With one hand still trapping the celestial being beneath, his other slid down to rub the lump formed under the robe. Loki whimpered, head turning away as he bit back a moan. It was granted that he would draw blood with how hard he bit his lips. Thor licked the blood up. Loki groaned. His robes were pushed up to his hips, revealing the bare skin. “So daring, so naked you are....” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear, making the now powerless man whimper. Thor moved on, one hand fondling Loki’s smooth thighs, the other pumping the length. His lips were also busy, kissing and tasting the cool skin of his inner thighs. Loki shivered, toes curled, hands grasping Thor’s gold locks tightly. “Take me, just take me already!” Loki screamed, arching his back as he thrusted his hips up to gain more friction. Thor complied, hands spreading Loki open even further as he glided his tongue over the hard length, making Loki gasp and cry out. Thor did not want Loki to hurt his lips anymore, so he forcefully stuffed his fingers into Loki’s mouth, making him bite and suck and lick the digits as Thor pleasured the tool below. Loki was a mess, moaning openly as he released the sloppy wet fingers from his cold buccal cavity. Thor hummed his approval as he wriggled his saliva coated fingers around. Without warning, a finger was against and singing songs around the entrance, before plunging right in just as Thor sucked the tip of Loki’s hard erection. He came. Body jolting and tension relieved, only for a fraction of a second, that is. Loki needed more, and he was on fire. Loki pushed a choking Thor back with his powers, making Thor lay on his back as Loki took the rest of his robes off and climbing on top of Thor. Position reclaimed once more. He felt proud. Easily, Loki forced the fingers into him, demanding Thor quickly prepared him. Loki rode on his fingers, pushing and pulling his hips in rhythm to Thor’s thrusting fingers. Thor was busy, entertaining both Loki’s front and back. “Enough.” Loki moved, forcing Thor’s fingers to slip out. He missed the warmth in his cold body. But he was soon to be met with something much hotter than fingers. Loki greedily unbuttoned Thor’s pants, pulling the cloth down to reveal the just as hard erection but much bigger, as expected. Loki only let out a beastly growl, green eyes drowned in lust and need as he positioned himself to drop onto the big girthy length. Thor shivered, hands on Loki’s hips to steady the trembling man who was high on lust. Loki slammed himself down, gasping and breathing hard as he tried to regain his breath from how _exhilarating_ it felt. Thor buried his nails deep into Loki’s hips, making bruises appear. But Loki cared not as he continued the same treatment, pulling out slowly and slamming down hard and fast. Thor could feel himself coming. Loki was close too. Loki grabbed Thor’s hands, interlacing the fingers together as he bent down for a kiss, tongues fighting and exploring as Loki arched his back, breaking the kiss when he hit just the right spot. A white noise filled his ears, his sight blinded, his vocal chords trembled, his muscles clamped down tightly and he felt a large coiled spring releasing itself in his abdomen. Gasping with eyes shut tight as he released his own into Loki’s cold insides, he felt wonderful. The liquid that Thor bathed in was cold as well, causing the muscles that came into contact with it to spasm and twitch. Loki collapsed, pulling the cock out of his frozen body. His hand was spread out across Thor’s chest as he rested his face on Thor’s right. His cold breath gently chilled the tiny, almost non-existent hairs on his chest. Thor placed his hand around Loki’s waist, rubbing the hipbone to comfort, or perhaps, find comfort. Moments later, Loki shot up, a devious grin on his face. “I’m still not done yet, Thor.” A seductive whisper against his warm ear. Hair was tugged and hips thrusted on, the day turning to night as the two fucked into oblivion.

When the sun settled, Loki was resting in Thor’s arms, and Thor’s tree-like arms around Loki as if he was in need of protection. When Loki rose, however, he could feel the life of the tree, pulsing, whispering, mocking his very presence. Loki scowled, calling Thor from his slumber. “Make haste, I fear the tree will soon call me back to the ground.” Loki warned as he re-dressed, clean and dry. Thor shot awake, but sleep still clouded his eyes as he fumbled around for his clothes. Loki threw a ball of ice at the near burnt out fire, already proceeding through the grasslands. Thor grumbled as he picked up his items and left the grounds as well, following like a puppy in Loki’s footsteps. “Here.” Loki placed a hand on Thor’s chest, stopping him from proceeding on as they hid behind a tree. Or, in this case, as Loki hid behind a tree while Thor attempted to do the same. From this distance, they could see the big tree. It seemed like it was pulsing, about to come alive and just move. But it never did. Loki turned to Thor, “I will cover for you. You have to cut down the tree. But make haste, as I cannot last for long.” Thor nodded, his silence unlike him. Loki looked forward, eyes greener than envy, and more evil than the devil itself. His smile went unnoticed and Loki pushed forward, gracing his way onto the lands. Loki froze the entire area, from the land to the roots and the trunk and its leaves. “Now!!” Thor roared and dashed forward, his mighty axe chopping and cutting and slaughtering the very life out of the wood. He could almost hear the cries of life slowly disappearing, but he only thought of them as the evil tree’s cries. Loki pulled out an ice fortress around the tree, successfully trapping the tree and Thor in it as he stood just outside. With each mighty chop, Loki could feel the life force of the tree slowly slipping away. Or was it his own? Loki ignored, his devilish grin on his face as he watched Thor throw the final blow, the now-fallen tree on the ice cold ground, no longer pulsing with life. Loki let out a laugh. Thor turned around, tired but happy. Loki kept on laughing, his eyes filled with life again as he stared at the lifeless tree. Thor’s joy was not for long, however, as he realised the clear sheet of ice between them. “Oh I have to thank you for releasing me, really. But I must go now. There are more important things for me to do than spend the rest of your tiny life with my own.” Thor raged, pounding the ice with hod axe as Loki glowed with life, robes transforming to its true form. Gold encasted the tips and ends, his green coat hugging his green leather bound body tight. Loki waved good bye and turned around, leaving the shivering Thor behind, dumb-founded and lost.

But Loki took no more than three steps before he fell to his knees, hand grasping his chest as he choked. He was played out of his hand. Loki screamed as he could feel his powers being ripped away from him. Thor banged the ice walls, screams going unheard as he watched his partner suffer in pain alone. Loki gasped and struggled, collapsing to his side as he grew warmer and warmer. Blood escaped from his lips, and Thor cried, bloody fists against the melting ice. Neither heard the tree twitching or pulsing until it rose to its feet again, as if it was never cut down at all. The ice was instantly removed and Thor came tumbling out, collapsing to Loki’s side. Thor wanted to throttle the man but when he saw him scrambling on the ground in pain, he could not help but to lift the creature into his arms. “Oh you fool, why do you still care?” Loki could not help but to ask, even when in pain. Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, “because I love you too much to care what you do to me.” Loki laughed, bitter and broken. “I am starting to think you are a simple simple man. Perhaps you do not even possess a single drop of knowledge in that empty space up there,” Loki whispered as he felt his own life force slowly dissipate from his body. That was when Thor felt it as well, pain and excruciating heat that seared his insides. Thor choked on his scream, collapsing to Loki’s side as they both huddled together in pain, hugging each other tightly. The vines began to crawl over and around their bodies, they could feel their bodies slowly hardening. Thor looked painfully at Loki, eyes filled with hope. “I love you, Loki.” Loki stared, and stared, until he could no longer feel his lower half. His green eyes faded to blue and Loki finally spoke, “I, too, feel the same.” He placed his cold cold hand on Thor’s face and kissed Thor. Thor kissed back. The pain floated away, and stones they became, with vines to erase their existence. Amongst the other stones on the field, they all became one.

_It was said that the Ancient Tree could help you find real love. But it was at a cost so high, it simply wss not worth it at all. But many still ventured, whether in hopes of chopping down the strong tree or to find true love. Legends say, those who did come back alive, saw huge lands of pairs encasted in grey stones and green vines to decorate them. But that was not all, the tree was never in a forest. It was in the minds of the people. So was it all a dream? Or was it just a fiction? It depends on what you believe._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in three days.... Procrastination!!
> 
> I was deeply inspired by the song, “The Willow Maid” by Erutan. That was how this story got around? But it is still far from being perfect, this story. I hope that it pleases some of you, however imperfect this is.


End file.
